Tu me le jure?
by aririrou
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto? Un ami, trop proche à mon goût. Neji? Un connard qui en a après ma virginité. Ma mère? C'est pas elle qui va venir s'inquiéter de mon bien-être. Mon père? C'est pas dure, j'le déteste, pour ça. Pour ce qu'il nous a fait. Mon frère? Jamais à la maison. Quoi d'autre.. Découvrez-le? [[Possibilité de Lemon et de viole.]] -NaruSasu-</html>
1. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

Coucou, ici ce sera la page pour répondre aux reviews anonymes, donc pour ceux qui veulent des réponses, cherchez le nom qui vous sert de pseudo pour poster un avis anonyme ! :P

D'après moi, ce serait la moindre des choses, que de vous répondre. Un gros merci à vous tous :D

**-melichou-lili**

Merci de m'encourager et de poster ton avis! En espérant que la suite te plaise.

**- AikoChupsx**

La voila ta suite! :D (je publie normalement aux deux semaines) Pardon les fautes d'orthographe, c'est mon point faible en écriture :$ Merci de m'encourager !

**- Guest**

**Reviwe 1:** Hahaha, je vais asseyer d'introduire ton idée dans l'histoire! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :)

**Review 2:** Oui, ce ne sera qu'un NaruSasu :P Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise!

**Review 3:** Pardon, pardon.. C'est que les gens n'on pas l'aire d'aimer ma fic, grâce à qui? Aux fautes! Les coquines.. =.= Bref, si tu veux, lis les fics que j'ai en favorite :D

**- Sasu-chan :3**

**Review 1:** Contente que ma fic te plaise :D Naruto n'est pas assez pervers à mon goût dans les trois premiers chapitres alors.. huhu. Merci de tes encouragements! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Review 2:** Je suis euphorique à l'idée que quelqu'un soit euphorique de pouvoir lire la suite de mon histoire :') hahaha.. Bref, pardon pardon :3 Merci merci de m'encourager! La suite sera peut-être dans un mois, le temps de corriger mes trucs, grâce à quelqu'un qui aura le temps de le faire, car moi c'est à peine si j'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre V.V Et aussi le temps d'améliorer, car apparemment, il y à encore des choses difficiles à comprendre. Je veux que mon texte soit limpide :') :3 .. encore merci, ho toi fidèle sujet!

Pour te consoler, j'ai écri un OS alors, si tu veux aller le lire :) Va sur mon profile, tu va le trouver dans mes histoires (malgré que je suis sûr que tu sache déjà comment aller la trouver 'w'

**Review 3:** HAHAHAHA :') Ouais c'est ça, rendez-vous dans un mois! Sinon, tu peux aller lire les fics qui sont dans mes favorites sur mon profil. *-* La plupart sont sublimes, mais d'autres sont difficiles à lire.. m'enfin c'est l'histoire qui compte!

**Review 4:** Waw *-* tes pire que moi! Hey tu sais quoi? J'ai une énorme liste d'attente! (Une liste d'histoires) Il y en avait tellement que je voulais lire que j'ai décidé de faire une liste xD Genre, aussitôt que j'ai fini une histoire et que j'ai jugé si oui je l'ai assez aimé pour la mettre dans mes favorites, j'en commence une autre! HUHUHU, et ces histoires en liste d'attente on toute été choisie minutieusement! Bref, un jour tu te feras un compte sur ce site, et ce jour là, je vais te bombarder d'histoires favorites É.É ! (Bon, j'ai une bulle dans le serveau qui a pété.) Omg et maintenant j'écris "cerveau" avec un "s" au lieu d'un "c" O.o

Ouais ouais, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire D: Mais je fais mon possible! À toute :D  
>PS- Je compte sur toi pour te faire un compte T.T<p>

**Review 5: **Hahahaha :') Si t'as besoin d'aide ou d'inspiration pour tes OS, bah sois toute ouïe, car je suis la! :') {voici une phrase qui ne se dit pas} Sinon, bonne toilette! J'envie ta vie de malade *-* ... HuHuHu.

Et tes sûr que mon cerveau.. pardon, *serveau* va bien? Car moi j'ai des doutes É.É

**Review 6: **hahaha :') Bref, fais toi un compte! (Bonne chance pour t'en faire un) xD

**Review 7: **Wow déjà sept reviews! Bref x) Tu as aimé ce chapitre? MUHAHAHAHAHA, tu vas détester le prochain, et tu vas me détester aussi xd... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne chance pour te faire un compte :) Bis'

**- Pedoface**

**Review 1:** Ton pseudo est original :') 'fin bref.. Contente que mon histoire te plaise :D! Merci de ton avis :)

**Review 2:** La suite arrive mercredi prochain, sois patient/patiente :P Oui j'avoue, j'aurais dus couper un peux plus loin... Nan j'rigole :') C'est très bien la où j'ai coupé car ça fait languir les lecteurs 3:D Merci :)

**- Charmlie**

Merci ma belle, je suis contente que les histoires que j'écris, (et que je ne termine normalement pas) te plaisent, en espérant que la prochaine fois ce ne soit pas moi qui te force à m'envoyer un review XD Bye 333

**- C**

Contente que cette abominable histoire te plaise :)

**- Juuuu**

Je suis heureuse que cette affreuse histoire bourrée de fautes te plaise :') Sinon j'ai presque terminé le chapitre trois partie deux, j'améliore mes phrases dans les chapitres précédents et mon amie corrige mes fautes xD (pas le temps) Bref, HAHAHAHA :') des chapitres privés sur facebook? Peut-être :3 Nan j'rigole :')

**- trolll pacifik**

**Review 1: **Drôle? :') Okey, contente que tu aime!

**Review 2: **Comme tu as pu le constater, Neji ne sait lui-même pas pourquoi il n'aime pas que Naruto touche Sasuke :P Donc voilà!

**- Maki**

**Review 1:** Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! La suite bientôt, mais tu vas la détester 'w' MUAHAHAHA XD

**- Koalamanga**

Contente que tu aime ! La suite tu aimeras pas hahaha :') é.é

**- Laurie Tétreault**

**Review 1: **Merci ma parfaite ! Pis arrête de changer de pseudo anonyme hahahaha :')

**Review 2:** J'aime trop que toi tu aime trop mon histoire hahaha :*

**Review 3: **Arrête de changer ton pseudo hahahaha T.T j't'aime pareil :* Pis oui tu peux aller le frapper 3:)

**- Annie**

Contente que tu aime.

**- Lassa**

**Review 1: **Écoute, j'aime pas nécessairement demander qu'on me laisse des reviews, mais je trouve ça irritant que sur les 3000 vue, il n'y ai que 40 avis. Oui, je vous partage mon histoire, mais vous, ça serait la moindre des choses de me laisser un simple petit review. Je passe une semaine et plus à créé un chapitre. Je passe une autre semaine à faire des modifications, à améliorer la syntaxe et ainsi de suite.

Tu vois, peut-être que ça t'horripile que j'ai demandé ça, mais dis toi une chose. Ça m'horripile de vous partager mon histoire et que vous ne preniez pas le temps de me laisser un avis, critique ou encourageant. Un simple "J'aime ton histoire" ou "Tu as des choses à améliorer" ne prends pas 20 minute, ça en prends 2. J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue. Merci pour ton message.

**Review 2: **Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mal prise ta review. J'aurais sans doute dite la même chose et j'avoue que c'était un peu poussé. Donc j'ai modifié :)  
>Sinon je suis contente que tu aime et merci de m'encourager!<p> 


	2. Nouveaux visages et attachements

**Donc voici ma toute première fic Yaoi que je publie sur ce site. Je ne crois pas faire de SasuNaru.. Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le NaruSasu aller au Yabe *diable* :3 Sinon vous pouvez vous essayer en lisant cette fic. Bref bonne lecture a tous, veuillez prendre note que les homophobes peuvent foutre le camp tout de suite parce que je ne l'accepte pas.**

**_Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic.._**

_**Vous allez voir, c'est un début merdique, mais comme dans toutes les fics, y a toujours un moment plus plate que les autres. Moi, c'est le début qui est plate, mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite :P**_

_**La suite *-* Vous allez adorer. Sinon, temps pis. Chacun son style d'écriture.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p><em>«Tu me le jure? questionnais-je.<em>  
><em>- Sur mon âme, me confit-il.<em>  
><em>- À ce point là?<em>  
><em>- Oui.<em>  
><em>- Tu... tu m'aimes ré-réellement à ce... point là? balbutiais-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.<em>  
><em>- Et même plus.»<em>

* * *

><p>Prénom: Sasuke.<br>Nom: Uchiha.  
>Date de naissance  âge: 23 juillet 1999. 15 ans.  
>Pourquoi écrire dans un journal intime? Question débile. À quoi sert un journal sinon à écrire ce qui nous passe par la tête? Non, en faite c'est une requête de ma grand-mère sénile que j'ai acceptée. Pourquoi? J'aime bien écrire. (J'aimais bien ma grand-mère sénile aussi mais...) Elle est morte.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>31 Août 2014<strong>

_Cher (premier) journal,_

_Je suis épuisé. J'ai passé la journée à faire les boîtes de déménagement. Car oui, ma mère s'est subitement lassée d'habiter à la campagne."Je suis tanné d'être prise dans cette maison, on ne sort jamais parce que c'est la campagne et non la ville. On est éloigné de tout!" Ma mère n'a jamais supporté le calme plat, contrairement à moi. Je suis un garçon au tempérament plutôt calme et distant. _

_Mon frère me dit que je suis associable. Il a sans aucun doute raison. Itachi ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je m'isole ainsi… Ce n'est pas comme si je saurai y répondre... Moi même je ne comprends pas mon mutisme. Peut-être depuis la journée fatidique où il nous a laissé. Avec pour seule explication qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. _

_Sur ce, je vais arrêter d'écrire car ma génitrice me hurle que c'est l'heure du coucher… C'est-à-dire le 2 "because » entre le déménagement, la légère rénovation du nouveau foyer et toutes les courses qu'on doit faire pour la rentrée des classes ne me laisseront pas beaucoup de temps libre. Faut dire que notre futur maison n'est pas toute jeune, mais elle a valu une fortune, alors j'aime mieux ne pas faire la fine bouche… et plus les années passeront, plus le prix montera. Bref, à bientôt._

* * *

><p><strong>2 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_Ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai plus écrit. La rénovation du nouveau domicile n'est pas tout à fait entamée, le ré-aménagement non plus. Déjà là, on a été débordés. Courir si et là, ça n'a pas facilité la tâche. Comme je l'ai dis, la rentrée est pour très, très bientôt. En faite non, car c'était justement aujourd'hui la rentrée... on dirais que la fatigue a bouffé mes neurones. Donc, puisqu'on avait remplis les formulaires d'inscriptions à la dernière minute, ça n'avait pas aidé non plus._

_Comme je viens juste de le dire- Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée scolaire. Que du nouveau. Nouveaux visages, nouveaux corridors, nouveaux professeurs, nouvelles classes… nouvelle école quoi! Cela dit, mon frangin et moi sommes séparés. Lui dans la section CEGEP et moi dans la section secondaire (secondaire 3)._

_Ça c'est passé normalement. J'ai choisi une chaise au dernier rang à côté d'une fenêtre. Quoi d'autre… J'ai observé avec dédain tous les élèves ayant "osé" m'adresser la parole. Les gars sont pour la plupart, des empotés. Les filles? Ce sont des cruches. Hmm… comment dire? Elles me regardent étrangement. Comme si elles voulaient me bouffer, genre je suis pas un gâteau quoi... Enfin je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Pour le moment c'est tout. Y a eu bien sur, le discours habituel du directeur sur les règles de l'école, ensuite on nous a dirigé vers nos classes choisies pour l'année et ainsi de suite._

_C'est bref, je sais, mais je n'ai pas de grande chose à raconter. Sur ce, à demain._

* * *

><p><strong>3 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_Une autre journée ennuyeuse à rester seul dans mon coin va se présenter demain. (Comme celle d'aujourd'hui.)_

_Enfin bon… je ne peux pas vraiment blâmer les autres pour mon caractère hostile. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne comprends moi même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. En plus, ce qui n'a pas arrangé cette journée, ce son les enseignants. Oh My God. Simplement. Cette école est bourrée de profs plus emmerdeurs les uns que les autres! Quand je dis emmerdeur, je n'exagère pas. En faite, c'est tout le contraire d'exagérer, je n'ai même pas de mots pour les décrire. «Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?» «Tu devrais t'intégrer aux autres élèves de la classe!» etc etc... Vraiment, ils sont lourds._

_Après l'école, j'ai du aider à terminer les petites choses qu'il restait à faire (c'est à dire le ré aménagement, puisque ma mère s'est occupée des rénovations du grenier toute la journée)._

_Bref…. je n'ai pas grand chose à dire (comme toujours)._

_Hum... les élèves de ma classe, il y en a 31 au total. Je ne saurai pas les décrire psychologiquement, je ne les connais que depuis deux heureux jours. Par contre, j'ai retenu quelques noms et apparences physiques._

_Un gars qui s'appelle Choji, il a les cheveux roux et grignote constamment durant les heures de classe (en dehors surtout). Choji est toujours fourré avec un jeune du même âge aux cheveux bruns, noués en une toque haute (ayant une étrange ressemblance avec un ananas). Il se plaint toujours que tout est trop ennuyeux et c'est agaçant. Kiba, un type tatoué de triangles rouges sur les joues, traîne en tout temps une sacoche dans la quelle se cache un petit chien, nommé Akamaru… je crois, je ne sais plus, j'en ai rien à faire en faite._  
><em>J'ai vu une blonde, ses cheveux sont coiffés en queue de cheval. C'est Ino, elle se tient avec une fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura, qui me fait les beaux yeux (<em>_a chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de croiser ses affreux globes oculaires). Ces deux filles se chamaillent souvent, ça en devient presque risible. Ha. Ha. Ha.. Mais je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elles sont amies dans ce cas la. Celles-ci traînent avec un certain groupe semblant populaire qui, si je me souviens bien, est composée de Neji, Gaara, Hidan, Kakuzu et d'autres personnes dont je ne me souviens pas du nom._

_Enfin, il y avait une dénommée Temari… Cette fille a tout une personnalité! Elle parle continuellement avec Shikamaru. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle l'aime plus qu'un peu, pour une simple amitié._

_Bref, pour ce soir ce sera tout car j'ai des devoirs…_

* * *

><p><strong>4 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_En fin de compte, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était arrivé en classe._

_Un nouveau (ou plutôt un retardataire) était apparu en trombe dans la classe._  
><em>Il s'était retourné vers moi et m'avait reluqué d'un regard si intense, me rendant du même coup mal à l'aise, et mon coeur avait chaviré.<em>

_Il était… beau. Une chevelure de blé aux pointes rebelles se dressait obstinément sur sa tête. Ses trois fines cicatrices de chaque coté de ses joues, lui donnaient un aspect sauvage. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire et orange un peu trop grande pour lui ainsi que d'un jean noir délavé, laissant une agréable vue sur ses jambes moulé par ledit jean..._

_Il s'était excusé auprès du prof en expliquant le pourquoi de son absence d'à peu près trois jours. Apparemment il était parti à l'étranger avec son oncle. Le blond avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la classe, avait lancé un énorme «Salut tout l'monde!» auquel la majorité des élèves ont répondus avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé (c'était sans doute un des gars populaires de l'école) et il… il s'était dirigé vers MA table. Et non, ce n'était pas la seule de libre. Pourquoi s'asseoir à côté de moi quand il y avait plusieurs autres places inoccupées._

_Je l'avais regardé croche quand il s'était laissé tomber sur le banc. Lui il m'as souri. Étrangement, j'ai eu l'envie moi aussi de lui faire honneur de voir mes dents, chose que je n'avais pas faite._

_C'était absurde, c'était quoi cette envie, tout à coup? Une curieuse sensation s'était mise à chaparder mon coeur. Comme s'il se débattait durement dans mon abdomen, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était bizarre, comme si son sourire me faisait chaud. Il était agréable…_  
><em>Bref, à demain (<em>_Ou pas). Il se peut que je sois absent quelque temps. Travaux scolaires oblige._

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui, 4 Septembre.<strong>

Après s'être excusé du retard, le blond me regarde et vient s'asseoir à ma table.

« Salut, c'est quoi ton nom? »

Je ne lui répond pas et le fixe.

« Moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.  
>- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. »<p>

Encore ce sourire. Il m'a l'air idiot. Très idiot.

« Joli nom, Sas-uke, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
>- La ferme, Usuratonkachi.<br>- T'es nouveau? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, remarqua-t-il en faisant abstraction de mon commentaire.  
>- Ben si tu ne m'as jamais vu avant la réponse est que oui, je suis nouveau. Dis moi, la logique c'est pas ton fort, hein ?<br>- C'n'est pas que t'as un caractère de merde mais... Tu as un fichu caractère de merde! »

Il glousse tandis que je me contente de soupirer, ce profond imbécile est vraiment exaspérant.  
>Quand je me retourne pour écouter le professeur continuer ses explications, je remarque que toutes les filles nous dévisagent. Il faut dire que Naruto est la seule personne qui ne s'est pas pris mon légendaire 'Hn' en pleine figure, et qui a eu la chance d'avoir un <em>presque<em> dialogue avec moi. Ça me surprend aussi. Je me renfrogne un peu plus et le cours se termine

Cet imbécile n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toute la journée, bien que je ne répondais que très rarement. De tout et de rien, sa jacasserie n'avait pas de fin, bon sang qu'il m'a pété les tympans. Je lui ai dit de foutre le camp à maintes reprises. Rien à faire, il m'a collé comme un roi.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Septembre 2014<strong>

**15h12**

_Cher journal,_

_En ce moment même, je suis en cour d'arts plastique, mais je n'ai pas la tête à jouer avec la mixture bizarre nommée "argile". Alors j'écris. Je me sens triste... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi "ça" m'a rendu triste. C'est si irrationnel! Je ne pensais pas le blesser. Je ne pensais pas non plus m'attacher aussi vite que ça à quelqu'un. Normalement il ne faisait que rire à mes répliques, mais aujourd'hui il m'a regardé intensément quand je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Je lui ai dit qu'il me saoulait littéralement et que j'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il me racontait._

_On était en éducation physique, deuxième période de la journée. Il était là, couché dos contre terre sur le terrain de soccer et disait que ça ne lui tentais pas de s'exercer. Il sifflotait. Bien sur il s'était mis en équipe avec moi. Toutes les furies qui me l'avaient demandé, je les avais envoyés voir ailleurs si j'y étais, mais quand lui, il est venu me proposer qu'on soit partenaires, je n'ai simplement pas répondu. Il s'est assis à coté de moi, tout en disant au professeur d'éducation physique que nous allions faire équipe. Il s'est mis __à me parler de tout et de rien. Son bavardage habituel quoi._

_«Si t'es pas fichu de te forcer un peut, pourquoi tu fais équipe avec moi, hein?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi, flâner comme un bon à rien! Ceci dit, c'est ce que tu es. Un putain de bon à rien.»_

_Il avait écarquillé les yeux. C'était la première fois que je le traitais de la sorte... Enfin, aussi brutalement. À vrai dire, j'étais un peu énervé. "Les filles ne m'avait pas laissé de répit et ce connard de Neji ne manquait pas une occasion de me coller aux murs, dans les couloirs déserts pour me faire des menaces. Menaces auxquels je ne répondais pas." Cette brute c'en prend à moi depuis le 3 septembre, sous prétexte que je vole l'attention des filles. Bref, je m'écarte du sujet là._

_Normalement je ne faisais que le traiter de crétin ou d'abruti. Le pire était resté sa réaction. Il aurait sans doute ronchonné ou encore éclater de rire sachant qu'il était la cause de mes réactions quelque peu exagérées._

_Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que Naruto était arrivé, et il prenait un plaisir malsain à me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais la... Il m'avait juste fixé et il avait murmuré d'un ton douloureux._

_«Pardon, je ne pensais pas que je t'exaspérais à ce point, Sas'ke. »_

_Puis il s'était levé. Il s'était placé en position pour me faire une passe avec le ballon que le professeur nous avait lancé quelques minutes plutôt. Il n'affichait plus ce sourire niais. Il était devenu inexpressif. J'aurais bien mieux préféré qu'il me sorte une idiotie. N'importe quoi._  
><em>Il ne m'a plus reparlé depuis... J'ai trouvé (et je trouve encore) ça très étrange. Il n'avait jamais réagis de cette manière auparavant. La culpabilité avait élu domicile chez moi.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui, 15 septembre.<strong>

Je sors par la porte principale, direction de chez moi, mais je sens une main me retenir. Je me retourne précipitamment, pensant que c'est Neji. À la place je vois une touffe blonde. Je me calme aussitôt. Ces yeux... j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre... C'est une sensation étrange.

« Naruto ...  
>- Finalement, tu aime mieux le Naruto bavard ou le Naruto sérieux?<br>- Je…Je m'excuse pour tantôt, balbutiais-je. C'est que les filles ne m'ont pas lâché de la journée et Neji... »

Je me stop juste avant de continuer à parler. Je réalise aussi que je viens de m'excuser. C'est nouveau ça. En plus j'essaye de me justifier. Décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, il me fait faire n'importe quoi cet idiot!

« Quoi Neji? demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
>- Ça ne te regarde pas.<br>- Bien sur que si, dis moi! »

Je détourne le visage. Ce n'est pas ses affaires et même si je lui disais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Rien, absolument rien. Je le vois mal aller foutre une baffe à Neji…  
>Qu'est-ce que je raconte-là?! Je deviens vraiment ... Non c'est Naruto qui me fait perdre la tête. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défend. Je ne suis pas une fille!<p>

« Et en quoi es-tu concerné? rétorquais-je  
>-T'es mon meilleur ami, je laisserai pas des cons comme Neji te pourrir la vie bon sang!<br>- Wow quel honneur, Uzumaki me considère déjà comme son meilleur ami! dis-je en battant des mains. »

Il m'observe quelques secondes et décide de changer de sujet, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi aujourd'hui.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi.  
>- Euh... Naruto je sais me débrouiller tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer chez moi.<br>- Et alors? Sas-uke, dit-il tout en ignorant les derniers mots de ma phrase.  
>- La ferme Usuratonkachi. Si c'est pour me traiter de gay que t'es venu me voir, tu peux bien foutre le camp. »<p>

Naruto me regarde, un sourire en coin. Maintenant l'école est déserte. Le blondinet passe son bras au tour de mes épaules, mets sa main sur ma joue et approche mon visage du sien, puis me chuchote à l'oreille :

«Mouais.. »

J'asseye de me dégager, mais sa poigne est bien trop forte. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il laisse sa main glisser de ma joue jusqu'à ma taille et me plaque contre lui. Je mets mes mains sur son torse et pousse le plus fort possible, puis je tombe, fesses contre béton. Naruto rigole un peu et me tend une main que je prends avec hésitation. Après ça je me demande ce qu'il voulait faire. Malgré que ça ne m'ait pas déplut…... Il passe devant moi et prend la direction que j'utilise pour me rendre à mon domicile.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'a déjà remarqué mais, j'habite dans le bloc appartement en arrière de chez toi.  
>- Je… euh non, je n'avais pas remarqué..<br>- Il glousse; tu viens ou tu reste planté la? »

Je le regarde quelques instants et j'obéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui 16 Septembre.<strong>

**12:10**

Naruto m'a dit qu'il voulait aller se vider la vessie avant de retourner en cours. Par contre ça fait déjà 7 minutes. Je me demande ce qu'il fout, normalement ça ne lui prend pas autant de temps. On recommence les classes dans moins de 5 minutes, il devrait déjà m'avoir rejoint. Tout en me dirigeant vers les toilettes, j'aperçois Neji quelques mètres plus loin. Il tourne la tête et me dévisage. Ce dernier se retourne complètement et s'approche de moi à pas de loup. Ça me rend mal à l'aise…

« Hey Uchiha, j'te cherchais justement.  
>- Àh bon? »<p>

Inconsciemment je recule jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière moi. Neji s'approche de plus en plus, ainsi il comble la distance nous séparant. Un sourire en coin des lèvres, il avance la tête -tandis que moi je la recule- jusqu'à ce que sa bouche puisse frôler mon oreille, puis me chuchote sensuellement;

« Tu sais, Sa-su-ke? Depuis que t'a ramené ton joli p'tit cul ici, toute les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi… Tu rends les gars complètement jaloux. Par contre, moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi toutes les meufs veulent t'avoir dans leurs lits... »

J'écarquille les yeux. Bon sang! Réagis, réagis réagis réagis! Pourquoi je ne fais rien? D'habitude, je ne me laisse pas faire de la sorte... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne réagis pas? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?  
>À chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole c'est pour me faire chier ou me rabaisser; chose qui ne marche pas, du moins, pas toujours. Tout de même, je commence à paniquer un peu là… Je glousse nerveusement :<p>

« Que veux-tu dire... par la ? riais-je nerveusement  
>- Je veux dire que, j'aimerais bien te tester. Jouir, plaisir, hurler, septième ciel, ça te dit quelque chose? Et toi, faisant toute ces choses..Hmm.. Ça doit être un spectacle magnifique, tu ne crois pas? »<p>

Il me sourit, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux. Je me sens littéralement perdre pied. Je me gifle mentalement, il faut que je réagisse! Je me dégage violemment mais il me fait trébucher au passage. Je tombe sur le dos et ma tête heurte le sol. Me roulant en boule et tenant entre mes mains ma tête quelque peu sonnée, je ne réalise pas que Neji en a profité pour s'accroupir à mes cotés. Il m'empoigne les fesses, non sans tripoter, et me dit :

« Aller sois pas timide Sasuke, j'suis sur que tu aimerais ça. »

Et la sonnerie retentit, me sauvant du même coup. Neji me souffle un « À bientôt », caresse mes fesses d'un geste langoureux et rapide pour finaliser avec une claque. Il se redresse rapidement et moi j'écoute ses pas s'éloigner.

Je sens de petites gouttes salées perlés aux coins de mes yeux et me fais violence pour ne pas en laisser couler une. Et maintenant, je me fais harceler sexuellement.. Yeah! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard. CONNARD!  
>Dans l'instant, j'entends Naruto accourir vers moi en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.<p>

« Sasuke! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? J'ai vu Neji se redresser et partir quand la cloche à sonner. Il ne t'a même pas aidé à te relever? Et pourquoi il était accroupit à côté de toi? »

En voyant que je retenais avec difficulté mes larmes, Naruto s'arrête de parler et s'abaisse pour m'aider à me relever.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_Je déteste Neji. Je le déteste de tout mon être. Je le déteste, c'est simple, non?! Je le déteste ! Comment ça ce fait? Comment ça ce fait que je n'ai pas réagis? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas défendu, hein? Pourquoi?! Pourquoi.. Je ne comprends pas... J'ai l'impression d'être un incapable. Une petite chose fragile. C'est stupide! Tout est stupide! Pour le moment, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, car si ça venait à se reproduire, je lui foutrais la baffe internationale! Ho oui, je vais lui refaire son portrait à ce connard. Cet imbécile. Ce con! Ce... ce... Peu importe, j'ai beau sortir toutes les insultes que je connais, aucune d'entres elles ne sont assez forte pour démontrer ma colère!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui, 16 Septembre.<strong>

« BORDEL DE MERDE! »

Je lance mon journal à bout de bras, donne un coup de pied dans ma chaise, lance tout mes livres qui gisent sur ma table de travaille et me laisse tomber à genoux. Je hurle que je me déteste, et je m'en fou que ma mère m'entende! Je m'en fou je m'en fou je m'en fou! Et de toute façon ce n'est pas elle qui va venir s'enquérir de mon état!

Je me sens tellement faible. Je me remets sur pied et fixe à travers la fenêtre d'un air absent les quelques passants. Je ramasse mon bordel. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mes paupières s'alourdissent. Trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimés autant que moi j'ai aimée écrire ce chapitre. <strong>

**Prochaine publication; dans deux semaines. Reviews? J'ai besoin qu'on m'indique là ou je suis moins habile, que ce soit négatif ou positif, je suis très ouverte! À la prochaine! :D**


	3. Il prend conscience de ses sentiments

**Yolo swag tout le monde! Je me pointe avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, j'ai un peu galéré, mais j'ai fini par réussir! OUI, je crois que je vous dois une explication pour les deux chapitres un publié dans la même histoire.. xd À part avoir galéré (UN PEU) pour écrire le chapitre deux, j'ai surtout galéré a POSTER le chapitre deux D: mon dieu, j'ai passé deux jours à "_charcher"(chercher) _comment faire... UN GROS MERCI AUX PERSONNE S'ÉTANT DONNÉ LA PEINE DE M'AIDER À TROUVER COMMENT, À ME RÉEXPLIQUER, ET TOUT ÇA! Sinon, excusez mes fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai jamais été trop forte la dedans, même que c'est ça qui fait baisser mes notes en français…. Ont s'en fou de ma vie? XD**

**Mamsayi, Les Mess, Tchaiylla et Kitred, MERCI ! :') (ça m'a pris tout ce beau monde pour trouver comment publier..) *Je suis une profonde cruche* À, et aussi je vous adore 3 !**

**Bonne lecture, lectrices (lecteurs, s'il y a) ='-'=**

**_***CHAPITRE MODIFIÉ.***_**

* * *

><p><strong>17 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé à l'école. J'étais malade (enfin.. ce que j'ai fais croire à ma mère). Je m'en veux un peu, je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de mentir, mais aujourd'hui l'idée de retourner à cette école de pourriture pour que Neji me tourne au tour ne m'enchantait pas tellement. C'est pour moi, dure de l'admettre, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est après moi qu'i_

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui 17 Septembre<strong>

J'entends cogner à la porte. Je me demande qui c'est... Ça ne peut pas être ma mère, car elle ne doit pas rentrer du travail tout de suite, ni mon frère puisqu'il dort chez des amis. Les coups à la porte deviennent de plus en plus insistant, ce qui commence à m'énerver.

En arrivant devant l'entrée, j'ouvre la porte à la volée, un peu irrité pas les cognements incessants qui m'ont interrompus dans mon écriture. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Naruto planté devant moi. Ledit Naruto me détaille quelques secondes puis entre chez moi sans solliciter mon accord et referme la porte derrière lui. Et ma perception me dit qu'il n'est pas la pour boire une tasse de thé..

« Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer.  
>Je le regarde, perplexe. – T'expliquer quoi?<br>- Tu t'es vu? Tu n'es même pas malade! Je suis venu vérifier si c'était le cas, parce que quand j'ai demandé à la secrétaire pourquoi un certain Uchiha n'était pas là, elle m'a répondu que ledit Uchiha ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il n'allait pas venir à l'école aujourd'hui. Mais quand j'arrive, tu files la parfaite forme! C'est quoi? T'as menti à ta mère pour ne pas venir à l'école? Tu n'as pas honte?! »

Je reste bouche-bée devant ce "grand discours", puis baisse la tête.

« Donc je te le redemande, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

Comme si j'allais le lui dire sagement! Ce n'est pas ses affaires! Je vais tellement l'envoyer péter dans les fleurs ce sale usuratonkachi! Cependant, mon corps ne semble pas être du même avis. Mes lèvres commencent à trembloter pendant que mes yeux s'humidifient. Quel piètre homme je fais... Je me dégoûte, je suis si faible que je fonds en larme devant mon ami. (okok; meilleur ami, puisque c'est le seul à avoir réussi à m'approcher.)

« Je... »

Voyant ma mine déconfite, le regard de Naruto s'attendrit. Il s'avance vers moi, glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Naruto est légèrement plus grand que moi. LÉGÈREMENT J'AI DIT. Bref bref bref… Le plus curieux c'est que je me laisse aller. J'ai comme l'impression que Naruto pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je ne broncherais même pas. Je ne cesserai pas de m'étonner on dirait. Il glisse ses bras autour de mes épaules en me berçant un peu et me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes.

J'aime ça être dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité. Ça me fait drôle de me retrouver dans les bras d'une personne autre que ma mère. (Ou mon frère, ce qui est rare).  
>Bon, ça commence à bien faire la! Je ne suis pas une gamine qui à besoin de réconfort! Je deviens fou. Ouais, c'est une des deux explications qui me viennent à l'esprit et je préfère largement la première. La deuxième c'est que je suis peut-être homo….Euh... Nan. JE NE SUIS PAS AUX HOMMES! JAMAIS! J-A-M-A-I-S. Je ne suis pas comme lui… non, je ne serais jamais comme mon géniteur…<p>

Naruto me repousse légèrement, de façon à ce que nos iris puissent se plonger l'un dans l'autre et me redemande "encore" de lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux, comme pour le rendre mal à l'aise et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est mal connaître Naruto. Quand il a quelque chose en tête, on ne peut pas le résonner. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on se connaît, mais j'ai l'impression de tout savoir de lui. Je peux lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Finalement je cède.

« Neji, il… »

Naruto fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce que je dis.

« Oui? Il a fait quoi, Neji?  
>Je baisse la tête.<br>-Tu te souviens, l'autre jour quand tu m'as retrouvé allongé au sol? »

**Flash Back**

_« Sasuke! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? J'ai vu Neji se redresser et partir quand la cloche à sonner. Il ne t'a même pas aidé à te relever? Et pourquoi il était accroupi à côté de toi? »_

_En voyant que je retenais avec difficulté mes larmes, Naruto s'arrête de parler et s'abaisse pour m'aider à me relever. Ma voix vire dangereusement dans les ton aiguë, à cause de mes sanglots étouffés. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Non, pas devant lui._

_« C'est rien... Fou moi la paix maintenant. Je suis capable de me lever, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, rétorquais-je. »_

_Naruto écarquille les yeux devant tant d'agressivités venant de moi. Il m'aide quand même à me remettre sur pied, moi je retire acebrement mon bras de son emprise. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné._

_« C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver après moi._  
><em>-Hn.<em>  
><em>- Dis moi, pourquoi tu étais couché par terre? »<em>

_Il commence sérieusement à me chauffer lui. Pourquoi il veut savoir? Pourquoi hein? En quoi ça le concerne? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois!_

_« Ça te regarde pas! Mêle toi de tes putains d'affaires, c'est pas trop te demander? Hurlais-je._  
><em>-Sasuke…<em>  
><em>-Ta gueule Usuratonkachi. Tu me pourri l'humeur. Viens on va être en retard.. »<em>

_Il me regarde quelques instants tristement et fini par s'exécuter. Je culpabilise un peu, mais tout ça ne le regarde pas, alors je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller "m'excuser"..._

_« Ouais... tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous avant d'être mis dehors pour le reste du cours. »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Naruto fronce les sourcils et rétorque sèchement,

« Ouais. Je m'en souviens. »

Je lève les yeux, les larmes roulant encore sur mes joues. Ses traits crispés se détendent à nouveau en voyant mon visage ravagé par mes sanglots silencieux. Il essuie quelques larmes avec ses pouces en m'encadrant le visage et me demande tendrement de continuer mes explications.

« Neji m'a collé au mur, comme il le fait depuis quelque temps. Il m'a dit qu'il…. Que…  
>- Oui? me demande doucement Naruto.<br>-Il dit que tout les gars veulent me casser la figure parce qu'elles ne s'intéressent plus à eux. Il dit que, lui il veux m'avoir dans son lit pour…...me tester. »

J'enlève ses mains de sur mes joues, lentement, tremblotant un peu.

« Après j'ai voulu me dégager mais il m'a fait trébucher, dis-je avec indolence. Et c'est la qu'il m'a touché. »

**POV Naruto -( NaruSasu - Ten years later )**

Touché? Touché? Vraiment? Je n'en reviens pas. Bon sang de putain de merde. Je vais tellement l'étriper ce Neji à la con! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait rien me dire... Lui qui est d'une nature si fier, ça a du être toute une épreuve, me balancer ça en pleine figure.

Demain je vais aller lui péter la gueule, mais pour l'instant je ne dois pas me laisser gagner par la rage. Je dois être la pour Sasuke. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne le touchera. Enfin, plus maintenant. En si peu de temps il est devenu vital pour moi.

« Naruto, ne dis rien à personne et ne fais rien non plus. »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant ce qu'il vient de me déblatérer, là, à l'instant. Non, je ne l'accepte pas! Il n'a pas le droit de me demander de rester là, les bras croisé à observer le spectacle. À ne rien faire. Non, je ne peux pas. C'est impossible pour moi. Je veux le sortir de là. Je veux l'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me tourner les pouces pendant que tu te fais harceler?! T'es sérieux là? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, merde? Criais-je en levant les bras au ciel inexistant entre ces quatre murs. On va prévenir la direction et ils vont s'occuper de lui et... »

En disant ça je me mord la lèvre. J'y suis allé un peu fort. Je devais rester calme. Je lui ai carrément crié dessus.  
>« S..Sasuke, je … pardon je ne voulais pas t'engueuler.<br>- C'est ce que j'ai en retour? Tu me gueule après, quand moi, je t'ai fait confiance? T'es sérieux? Vraiment? Je te dis ce qu'il ne vas pas et toi tu viens me menacer de dévoiler ça à tout le monde? T'es trop con! La prochaine fois je saurai à quoi m'attendre quand tu me demanderas de te parler de ce qui m'fait la vie dure. »

**POV Sasuke -( NaruSasu - Ten years later )**

J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai tellement mal. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il veut vraiment tout balancer aux autres. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire, d'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.

« Sasuke... écoute, je suis désolé, je... je me sens tellement impuissant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, t'es trop important pour moi, tu peux le comprendre ça? Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

Je ferme les yeux fortement. Ça ne fait même pas un an que nous nous connaissons et je suis déjà important pour lui.. Ces mots me font plaisir. Oui, lui aussi il est devenu important pour moi. Ça me réchauffe le coeur qu'il me dise ces mots, mais d'un autre coté je suis tellement peiné qu'il veuille dire à tout le monde ce que... Neji, a fait. Je ne veux pas que les autres le sache. Ce n'est pas de leurs affaires. S'ils l'apprennent, de quoi je vais avoir l'air moi? D'une chochotte? Je vais essayer de le convaincre de ne rien faire. Non, en faite je n'ai pas à le convaincre. Il n'a pas le droit. C'est tous.

« Enlève tes souliers et viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre. »

Naruto me dévisage quelques secondes et approuve d'un signe de tête tandis que moi je grimpe les escaliers, juste en face de l'entré. J'ouvre la porte de madite chambre puis m'installe sur mon lit, en tailleur. Quelques secondes passent puis Naruto apparaît, mains dans les poches, tête posée sur le cadre de porte. Il observe les alentours, comme pour se donner le courage d'entrer, puis il s'avance, tête baissée. Il s'assied à mes cotés sur mon lit, prêt au dialogue.

« Naruto, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu le dises aux professeurs, directeurs ou autres. Ce ne sont pas de leurs affaires, tu comprends? C'est mon problème et je t'en ai parlé parce que je te fais confiance. S'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi.  
>-Mais… Sasuke, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je…j'aurais l'impression que c'est de ma faute, pour n'avoir prévenu personne.<br>-Si ça peut te rassurer, on aura qu'à rester tout le temps ensemble? »

Naruto me regarde, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire rayonnant.

« Tss… Sasuke, sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarque en me demandant ça? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je regrette mes paroles d'il y a quelques secondes plutôt. D'un autre coté, je suis content, car Naruto a retrouvé son sourire.

« Je vais te coller au cul 24h sur 24. Tu vas voir… dit-il d'un ton aguicheur. »

**POV Naruto**

J'ai l'impression que Sasuke devient de moins en moins gêné. Avec moi, il se laisse aller au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulent. Je me sens tellement privilégié.

J'ai plusieurs impressions. Sasuke est déjà devenu mon meilleur ami (pour ne pas dire plus) *je ne sous-entend rien!...ou presque* et ce, en très peu de temps. Ça m'étonne car on m'a toujours rejeté, depuis que je suis petit (sauf mon oncle bien sûr). Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais maintenant que j'ai réussi à tisser un lien avec Sasuke, pour rien au monde je ne le briserai. Pour rien au monde. Je vais prendre soin de lui. Oui..

Le seul problème c'est que je me sens de plus en plus attiré par lui. Je ne comprends pas, depuis la petite enfance que j'ai eu un oeil sur Sakura Haruno, puis pouff! Plus rien. (Elle m'a toujours rejeté, hahaha…) Ces temps-ci je me fou royalement d'elle. Je crois qu'elle l'a remarqué parce que depuis le début de l'année c'est elle qui me tourne autour. Mail par-ci, mail par-là. À vrai dire, aujourd'hui, je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire de cette garce. Je la déteste. Moi j'étais là pour elle quand ça allais mal et quand MOI j'allais moins bien, elle disparaissait. Cette fille est comme une ombre, là quand le soleil fait rage, disparu lorsque la nuit tombe. Dire qu'elle prétendait être ma meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui c'est avec Neji qu'elle se tient désormais,ainsi qu'avec toute bande.

« Sasuke, je peu dormir ici? demandais-je soudainement, sans réfléchir. »

Sasuke me regarde l'air de dire, Heu… what? Je me mord la lèvre, ça va m'apprendre, moi et mes idéaux.

« Ouais ouais, je sais c'est impoli de s'inviter chez les gens..  
>- Heu, non, non ce n'est pas ça mais, pourquoi tu veux dormir ici? Tes parents ne vont sûrement pas vouloir..<br>-Pour commencer, il faudrait qu'ils soient encore de ce monde aujourd'hui pour me dire non! dis-je en souriant tristement. Mon oncle ne reviens pas avant deux semaines, travaille oblige; travaille de merde. »

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et me bafouille quelques excuses maladroites. Ce qui me fait échapper un rictus. Je pose ma main sur sa tête et ébouriffe ses cheveux tendrement, m'attirant les râles de mon ami.

« Ne sois pas désolé, je ne les ai jamais connu, ils sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance.  
>- Ah…<br>-Alors, tu veux?  
>-Ouais, absolument, dort avec moi ce soir…. »<p>

Il fronce les sourcils et reprend; Heu non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, heu…. Sasuke secoue la tête et se lève d'un bon, en marchant d'un pas rapide et sort de la chambre. Je l'entends qui descend les marches.

« Je vais appeler ma mère pour la prévenir! me hurle-t-il depuis la cuisine » (le téléphone est dans la cuisine)

Moi de mon coté, je me laisse tomber sur son lit, le laissant ainsi échapper des plaintes irritantes sous mon poids. Je ferme les yeux et hum le parfum flottant dans l'air. Celui de Sasuke.. Son odeur à lui. Unique. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai des attirances pour un gars, surtout pas mon meilleur ami. Au bout du compte, je m'en fou complètement d'aimer un gars. Je suis habitué aux regards haineux, malgré que maintenant j'ai gagné le respect des autres.. Je vais voir comment ma situation avec Sasuke évolue, pour le moment je n'ai aucune conclusion à faire.

« Je vois que tu es déjà installé, Usuratonkachi. me dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.  
>- Ben oui, dis-je en gloussant. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ont vas faire en attendant?<br>- Hmm… Tu as envie de regarder un film d'action avant de souper?  
>- Attends, tu m'as traité d'Usuratonkachi là? je demande, bêtement.<br>- Ouais! Ont regardent un film d'action oui ou non?  
>- Pff... une idée me viens et je questionne en plissant les yeux, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres,T'aime les films d'actions? »<p>

Sasuke écarquille les yeux, comme si je venais de lui déclarer que j'étais un extraterrestre venu de saturne pour manger son cerveau. Je lève un sourcil et ma bouche s'élargit pour former un rictus moqueur.

« Ben j'sais pas trop, je croyais que t'étais plus du genre à regarder des films à l'eau de rose.. dis-je d'un air nonchalant. »

Là j'ai carrément éclaté de rire, les larmes me montant aux yeux tellement je trouve hilarant de voir la tête de Sasuke depuis que je lui ai dis ça. On aurait dit un petit enfant de 5 ans fâché parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de bonbons. C'est juste vraiment trop chou.

« HA, HA, HA. m'imite-t-il, le gros sarcasme dans la voix. Usuratonkachi.. Tu viens?  
>-Ouep! »<p>

* * *

><p>Finalement j'avais raison, ce film dégoulinait de guimauve! Il y avait peu d'action, ce qui m'a déçut..mais c'est mignon quand même, Sasuke qui regarde des films d'amour.<p>

« Tu veux quoi dans ton sandwich?  
>- La même chose que toi. »<p>

Nous sommes dans la cuisine, puisque le film est terminé. Il est déjà 17h43. Le temps a passé vite, car j'ai l'impression que le film n'a duré qu'une demi heure... sûrement que j'étais vraiment dedans. J'avais essayé quelque chose, vers le milieu du film. J'avais attiré Sasuke contre moi, il n'avait même pas bronché. C'est un bon signe. En faite, je crois qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué tellement il était concentré. Pff...

« C'est prêt.  
>Je me dirige vers le comptoir et m'assoie sur le banc. Sasuke, lui, me regarde, l'air de dire; aller vas-y, goûte moi ça! Je prends une première bouchée. Puis je m'empiffre goulûment »<p>

**POV Sasuke**

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Naruto dévorer radicalement le sous-marin que je lui ai préparé. Au moins je suis sur d'une chose, il adore. De mon côté, je prends bouchée après bouchée, calmement. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil, il se lèche les doigts, ce qui me fait sourire.

« Hoï Sas'ke, tu as de grands talents en cuisine! »  
>J'étouffe un gloussement et réponds :<br>« Sas'ke? Depuis quand tu m'appelle Sas'ke? Usuratonkachi. »

Naruto m'envoie un large sourire que je lui rends en roulant des yeux. Il se lève et va observer les cadres trônant sur l'étagère, près du passage menant aux escaliers. Moi, je termine mon repas et place la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« C'est qui la dame aux cheveux noirs à coter de toi?  
>-Ma mère. »<p>

Je regarde longuement la photo. C'est sûrement le plus beau cliché que j'ai eu avec ma mère... avant qu'elle ne devienne, comment dire, plus que désagréable... Et tout ça à cause de qui? À cause de l'homme qu'elle a aimée! Bref, on nous voit, moi entourant le cou de celle-ci, joue contre joue avec un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres. Elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, tenant mes mains au creux des siennes, riant aux éclats.

« Je crois que tu as hérité de la beauté de ta maman, Sasuke. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'elle a les cheveux bien plus longs.  
>-Hn. »<p>

Je ne réponds pas plus que ça, trop concentré à contempler nos visages. C'est à cause de lui tout ça. Si aujourd'hui ma mère n'est plus vivable, c'est à cause de lui! Il l'a laissée là, le coeur brisé. Bien sur qu'il a pris la peine de nous dire le pourquoi du comment. Et c'est justement ce qui l'avait achevée. "Ça veut dire que depuis toutes ces années, tu ne m'a jamais réellement aimée?" Je me souviens très bien de cette journée. Et vu la manière dont ma mère a réagis à cette déclaration, je redoute plus que tout ce sentiment. Celui que l'humain appel « aimer ». Je ne veux pas sombrer comme elle. Non. Jamais je ne vais me laisser prendre à ce piège.

« Et il est où ton père? »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et ressent comme un pincement au coeur. Ça, c'est la question de trop…

« Parti.  
>-Parti? Parti où? Pour faire quoi?<br>-Naruto… Laisse. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche dans ma salle de bain, moi je la prendrai en bas. »

Naruto ne relève pas, hoche la tête puis tourne les talons. Il se dirige vers le couloir menant aux escaliers et je l'entends les monter quatre à quatre. De mon côté, je contourne la cuisine puis suit le passage menant à la salle d'eau, à côté de la chambre de mon frère.  
>Une fois dans la douche, le liquide brûlant coulant le long de mon corps, je m'adosse au carrelage beige. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose cette question? Pourquoi? Je soupire longuement et commence à me savonner, n'oubliant pas un seul centimètre.<p>

* * *

><p>J'entre dans ma chambre, d'après ce que je peux voir, Naruto n'a pas encore terminé de se doucher. Moi, j'ouvre un tiroir de ma commode, au pied de mon lit et y plonge une main pour en sortir un sous-vêtement que j'enfile. Ensuite, je fouille dans mon armoire, à coté de ma porte de chambre et en sort un jogging gris foncé. Je me penche, le vêtement en main et y glisse un pied.<p>

Au même moment Naruto entre, ouais sans cogner, vêtu d'un jogging blanc…. Son torse est laissé à découvert, avec encore quelques gouttes audacieuses glissant le long de ses abdos méticuleusement dessiné. Ses cheveux dorés, aux quelques mèches rebelles, dégoulinent d'eau le long de sa tempe, ensuite le cou... et.. Quand je me rends compte que je bave presque à cette vue qui s'offre à moi je rougis intensément et détourne la tête. Naruto lui, a l'air amusé par mon attitude. Je termine de mettre mon bas de pyjama et me redresse tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Il passe son bras derrière mon dos, tout doucement, et colle nos torses l'uns à l'autre. En réalisant ce qu'il se passe, d'une voix censé être ferme je demande faiblement, presque en un souffle.

« Qu'es-ce que tu….. S'il te plait... Laisse moi.  
>- Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas bien comme ça?<br>- Si… j'écarquille les yeux en m'entendant parler. Je m'écarte brusquement de Naruto et rétorque précipitamment, Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux de jais, confus. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions…. Cet imbécile heureux me fait perdre la tête! Naruto m'interrompt dans mes pensés en me demandant si on allait se coucher.

« Heu, ouais. Tu peux prendre le lit, je vais dormir par terre.  
>- Absolument pas, je ne veux pas te gêner hein, pas besoin de me laisser ton lit... et puis c'est un deux places. »<p>

Je lève un sourcil à sa remarque. Mes joues s'empourprent, encore. Il veut qu'on dorme ensemble?

« Tu... Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble? »

Malaise…..

Naruto semble pensif, puis, au bout d'un moment son visage s'illumine malicieusement. Je l'observe, méfiant. Il s'élance vers l'interrupteur, reviens vers moi de la même manière et me pousse dans le lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi, empoigne un oreiller et me la baffe dans la figure. Je souris, amusé, et empoigne à mon tour un oreiller que je lui écrase sous le menton. On pouffe de rire et on continuent de nous battre comme ça pendant encore longtemps. ..Mais j'y pense, j'ai complètement oublié de terminer d'écrire ce que j'avais commencé dans mon cahier… Oh et puis fuck ! Pas de journal pour ce soir!

* * *

><p><strong>*bave* Un Sas-Uke réceptif? :D, Bon, j'écris pour ne rien dire la, vous trouvez pas? Passons passons;<strong>

**Voili voilou!**

**Fin du chapitre 2, vous avez aimés? *J'ai fais un mixte de POV Naruto et POV Sasuke, ça n'a pas trop été désagréable j'espère? Bref, :3 Muhahaha. Juste pour vous dire, le maximum de temps que ça peut me prendre avant de publier un chapitre est deux mois, mais je vais essayer d'être régulière,(aux deux semaines) malgré que l'école ne me laisse pas tellement de temps :X. Ensuite, ont commencent à s'interroger sur le père de Sasuke hein? *~* Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore allumé, vous verrez bientôt HAHAHA :D Bref…. J'aimerais avoir des reviews svp, au nombre de personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, ce ne serait pas trop demandé de poster un avis, non? -_- **

**J'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le beurre la…. Malgré que ce soit possible. **

**Aller soyez sympa! Vous voulez la suite? Reviews! Aller, à la prochaine :3**


	4. Soirée entre amis, soirée entre ennemis?

**Bonjours/Bonsoir tout le monde :) J'arrive avec un tout nouveau chapitre! *Retiens son souffle* *lève un sourcil* Vous ne me lancez pas de tomates pour mon retard? Bon j'avoue, cette histoire laisse à désirer et personne n'attend la suite x) (quelqu'un veux une explication pour une attente de 3 longues semaines avant d'avoir publié?) okok, c'est parce que j'ai été hospitalisé durant 7 jours.. :$ ****Fini le blablabla, ont s'en fou de ma vie. xD**

**Pour vous dire, c'est un chapitre en deux parties (ou trois, je verrai) Donc voila!**

**Bonne lecture :3**

_*****CHAPITRE MODIFIÉ.*****_

* * *

><p><strong>31 Septembre 2014<strong>

_Cher journal,_

_Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis notre soirée, à Naruto et moi. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il me colle au cul. ~soupire~ Il ne blaguait vraiment pas quand il m'a dit qu'il serait comme un pot de colle. Il me suit même pour aller aux toilettes! Par contre, Neji ne m'a pas adressé la parole, il n'a pas osé. C'est bien comme ça aussi. Ce sera tout, car ce soir, je sors avec Naruto et il commence à m'agacer de sonner à répétition pour que je lui ouvre la porte._

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui 31 Septembre<strong>

« Ouais ouais, j'arrive, pas la peine de bousiller ma sonnette! dis-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

Il glousse, « Ben tu n'avais qu'à venir m'ouvrir la porte au lieu d'écrire dans ton "journal de princesse"! me dit-il, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté, les mains battantes comme des ailes de papillons, en prenant le soin d'appuyer d'une voix suraiguë au "journal de princesse".  
>- Quoi?! La ferme Uzuratonkachi!<br>- T'as dis quoi?  
>- En plus de ça t'es sourd!<br>- Ça dépend si je le veux. dit-il en fourrant son doigt dans son oreille, comme pour la décrotter négligemment. »

Naruto m'ébouriffe les cheveux sauvagement, toujours avec son sourire provocateur et me tire par l'épaule pour me faire sortir de ma maison. Ouais, monsieur l'abruti a découvert mon journal quand il a dormi chez moi, la lumière éteinte, il s'aidait de la lueur blanche que projetait la lune pour lire :

« 4 Septembre 2014, Cher journal, lit-il en imitant grossièrement ma voix. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui était arrivé en classe. Un nouveau (ou plutôt un retardataire) est apparu en trom...  
>-DONNE MOI ÇA SOMBRE ABRUTI! hurlais-je. »<p>

Comme Naruto est LÉGÈREMENT plus grand que moi, il lui avait suffit de foutre sa main sur mon visage et de lever l'autre avec laquelle il tenait le cahier pour m'empêcher de le récupérer. Joli cadre n'est-ce pas? Il avait continué la lecture silencieusement, puis il avait souri tendrement et reposé le cahier dans mes mains. Je l'avais regardé, surpris. J'étais certain qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« On se couche pour de vrai, cette fois-ci? me demandait Naruto.  
>-Hein? Heu... ouais, fut la seule réponse intelligente que j'avais trouvé à lui répondre. »<p>

Une fois dans le lit, Naruto s'était permis de m'enlacer par la taille comme on cajole un ours en peluche.

« Hey, Usuratonkachi, t'es au courant que je ne suis pas un toutou? demandais-je en prenant le soin de chuchoter.

-Hmm, et alors? dit-il, tout endormi. On a passé la nuit comme ça et je me suis réveillé, la tête sur son torse et la main sur son nombril. »

« On va où? questionne Naruto, me sortant en même temps de mes pensées. »

* * *

><p>Finalement, on a opté pour la discothèque du coin, d'après Naruto, c'est toujours bourré d'adolescents, d'alcools et de bonnes musiques. Il m'a dit, le temps de se rendre jusqu'au petit bar, que l'année passée, puis l'autre année passée (pour citer à la Naruto) qu'il s'y rendait toujours avec Kiba, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino.<p>

« Sasuke, c'est juste là, de l'autre côté de la rue! me clame Naruto, d'un enjouement, bientôt changé par des yeux interrogateurs. Je tourne également les miens dans la même direction.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto? demandais-je bêtement.<br>- Ben, c'est juste que d'habitude y a une file... peut-être que c'est plus aussi populaire qu'aux autres années.  
>- Hn.<br>- Bref, tu t'amènes? »

Je ne réponds pas, je hausse les épaules et lui emboîte le pas. On traverse la rue sans attendre le feu rouge spécialement conçut pour les piétons, ce qui nous vaut deux coups de klaxons frustrés. Le blond, de son coté, glousse face au mécontentement de la dame dans la camionnette, qui, du même moment, nous fusille du regard le temps que l'on passe en courant. Rendu du coté de la discothèque, on pousse la porte cramoisie et on entre, quelques peu essoufflés de notre mini course.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'assaille, tandis que la musique me vrille les tympans. La chanson Bare Naked Ladies de One Week s'expose aux oreilles inattentives, occupés à essayer d'entendre ce que disent leurs amis. Cette musique, je l'adore, elle installe une belle ambiance. Je vois Naruto devant moi, accourir en plein milieu de la piste de danse et se dandiner coller aux filles et aux garçons dans les alentours. Quand le blond se rend compte que je ne suis pas avec lui à me déhancher, celui-ci semble se mettre à me chercher des yeux, direction la porte cramoisie. Il me fixe quelques instants avec les babines retroussées, puis se dirige vers moi d'une démarche exagérément sensuelle. Naruto glisse délicatement ses doigts sous mon coude et m'attire à sa suite vers la piste.

C'est fou ce qu'il peut être imprévisible. Un moment, il est neutre, puis la seconde d'après il saute partout comme un damné. Parfois, je jurerais qu'il a une double personnalité. Une soudaine envie de sourire commence à titiller mes lèvres pour que je les retrousse, ce que je fais. Je commence à faire des mouvements de bassin, moi aussi, collé aux autres, car l'espace se fait petit. L'idiot bienheureux qu'il est s'avance devant moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille puis commence à danser. Je le regarde quelques secondes, incrédule et me met moi aussi à bouger.

« Finalement c'est cool ici, tu ne trouve pas? me hurle Naruto.  
>-Quoiii? Désolé je ne t'entends pas! criais-je à mon tour.<br>-TU AIMES ÇA ICI? m'aboie-t-il plus fort.  
>-Ouais, c'est pas mal. »<p>

**POV Naruto - Ends Tonight - All American Rejects**

J'observe Sasuke se mouvoir lui aussi, contre plusieurs personnes, mais plutôt que de le laisser aux bras des autres, je glisse mes mains sur sa taille et le rapproche de moi. Il me fixe un instant, une lueur d'incompréhension passant furtivement au creux de ses beaux yeux et se remet à danser. Les lumières flashent, elles me laisse le voir comme si c'était plusieurs photos prises une à une. Une seconde, tout est noir et l'autre d'après, un flash éclaire son visage. Des bouts où il est concentré dans ce qu'il fait, d'autres où il sourit, légèrement, ou encore quand il a la tête légèrement penché vers l'avant, les bras croisés au-dessus, profil de coté, les yeux baissés, un fantôme de sourire flottant au coin de lèvres et ses cheveux secoués dans tous les sens. Mais le meilleur que j'ai vue, c'est quand son regard sombre a plongé dans mes yeux océans. Il avait l'air si sérieux, mais en même temps si heureux, malgré qu'il n'ait pas eu ce sourire si espéré. Et enfin, cette célèbre lippe hautaine. Moqueuse.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il ait un vrai de vrai sourire, juste pour voir. Juste pour voir ses traits fins, délicats et envoûtants se détendre le temps que son visage soit illuminé. Pas illuminé d'une lumière qui flash, illuminé par un regard heureux, un sourire resplendissant et un visage attendri. L'imaginer ne me suffit plus, je veux le voir réellement heureux, non pas une journée ou ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Je veux qu'il le soit tout le temps. Le temps d'une vie. Ou deux? Depuis que je le connais, c'est toujours la même chose. Jamais je ne l'ai vue arborer un rictus sincère.

Alors, sur un coup de tête, j'installe mes mains à chaque coté de ses hanches et le colle un peu plus sur moi, puis fais des mouvements de bassin synchronisés aux siens. Ça me surprend qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé ou quoique ce soit. On dirait qu'il n'a même pas remarqué. À moins qu'il ne s'en contre-fiche. J'ai l'irrésistible envie de Goûter ses lèvres.

Un sentiment nouveau commence à houspiller mon cœur. Il est vague, je ne saurai dire quel est ce sentiment. Mais il est fort. Plus que tous ce dont j'ai pu éprouver depuis que je respire. On dirait qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, il cherche à se révéler. Je tente vainement de le déchiffrer. Que d'efforts gaspillés. Peut-être le brouillard de mon coeur s'évanouira-t-il avec le temps? D'un coup, Sasuke me semble tellement loin. Si inaccessible. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement là, dans mes bras. Ça en devient nostalgique. Je ferme les yeux et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, en prenant le soin d'arrêter de danser. Puis je hum son odeur.

« Naruto? me demande Sasuke, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu vas bien? »

Je me redresse et me retrouve nez à nez avec Sasuke. Bien que je sois légèrement plus grand que lui, ça parait que j'ai au moins un bon pouce de plus. Je constate son visage angélique, son nez, ses lèvres... Ca en devient presque hypnotisant, pour ne pas dire que ça l'est. Deux yeux d'un noir profond cherchent les miens puis nos prunelles s'entrechoquent. Il plonge dans les miennes et moi dans les siennes. Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, heu... Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et je recommence à danser...

**POV extérieur**

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, une bande de garçons, accompagnés de deux filles sont assis sur une banquette, se querellant pour un sujet quelconque. L'un d'eux, l'air complètement détaché, fixe la piste de danse, lui portant toute son attention. Il dévisage plus précisément deux personnes. Ces deux personnes, s'amusant comme si aucun individu autre qu'eux n'étaient dans la pièce. Comme s'ils étaient profondément encrés dans leur monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Neji? demande une pipelette aux cheveux roses.  
>- Rien... rien, Sakura. rétorque le garçon aux cheveux noirs sans détourner le regard, une lueurs amère passant furtivement aux fonds de ses rétines et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »<p>

La jeune rose, observant son ami, dirige ses iris dans la même direction que celui-ci. Elle semble ne pas trouver ce que reluque l'adolescent assis nonchalamment à ses côtés, puis, enfin, elle vu à travers les yeux de Neji.

« Ce sont les deux garçons, là-bas? Ce sont eux que tu regardes? Avoue qu'ils sont craquants! glousse-t-elle. Ils feraient un beau couple hmmm… Hey, mais ca ne serait pas Sasuke et Naruto par hasard? Wow... j'aurais jamais imaginé que Naruto s'intéresse aux hommes... Pff!  
>- Arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu me tombes sur le système! crache un garçon aux cheveux argentés ainsi qu'au regards dure et exaspéré.<br>- C'est bon, pas la peine d'être bête Hidan.. »

Tout semble s'estomper aux oreilles de Neji. Les bruits. Ses amis se chamaillant. Les voix. La musique. Ce ne sont plus que des bruits lointains. La seule chose qu'il voit c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Cet imbécile au joli p'tit cul qui attise l'attention de toutes filles. Celui que Naruto suit partout. Celui que Naruto protège semble-t-il de moi. Naruto, ce gars est sans doute l'uns des plus aimés de l'école aujourd'hui. Un des plus demandé par les filles. Sans doute est-il plus populaire que moi-même. Avant, celui-ci était détesté de tous. Aujourd'hui, adoré de tous.  
>Mais pourquoi s'en prendre spécialement à Sasuke? Celui qui a tous pour lui. Neji ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi lui et pas d'autres gars populaire tel que Naruto? Bref, oui, ça c'est sur, un jour il va se le faire, cet Uchiwa. On verra bien s'il est aussi bon qu'il en a l'air. En y repensant, ce pourrait être ce soir..<br>L'adolescent aux cheveux noués en une couette basse se lève, dit à ses chums qu'il s'en vas puis se dirige sans empressement vers l'Uchiwa ainsi que l'Uzumaki. Lui aussi il pourrait se le faire, ce blondinet.. quoique ce ne serait pas lui en position dominante….. ENFIN hein! Tout en marchant dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes, il se demande lequel d'entre Naruto et Sasuke serait seme s'ils venaient à être ensembles….  
>Neji fait quelques derniers pas et se plante à un mètre des deux tourtereaux. Il les regardes de haut, comme s'ils n'étaient que des bouffons à cotés de leur roi. Comme s'ils étaient infirmes. Le noireaud se sent comme, irrité. C'est une sensation étrange.. Voir quelqu'un d'autre poser les mains sur Sasuke. Il a le goût d'arracher la tête à cette Uzumaki, tout d'un coup.<p>

**POV Sasuke **

Naruto s'amuse à me faire tournoyer depuis une minute au moins car ma tête tourne, mais je suis heureux d'être là avec lui. C'est comme si je peux être moi même en compagnie de cet imbécile bienheureux. Devant les autres, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Ils me regardent tous comme des hypocrites, ça m'en rend malade.

« Usuratonkachi ça suffit, soufflais-je en éclatant de rire. Tu vas me faire perdre l'équilibre si tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire pivoter dans tous les sens! »

Alors que je continue de tourner sur moi même sans pouvoir m'arrêter, le blond empoigne mes épaules et me stop net. Je me retrouve dos à lui. Je sens ses mains tendres venir chercher les miennes. Un sentiment de pur bien-être m'enveloppe. Je me sens à ma place. Naruto est le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais pourquoi Naruto? Ce blond qui, il y a un mois, n'était qu'une connaissance. Celui qui est devenu un ami, puis un meilleur ami. Ce garçon que je ne veux perdre sous aucun prétexte. C'est comme s'il était aujourd'hui, une partie de moi-même. Un rayon de soleil. Mon rayon de soleil. Mais... Non... Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas faire comme lui... Comme mon père.

Ma vue commence à redevenir à peu près correcte, mais la première chose que j'aperçois me fige sur place. Neji, non loin de nous, nous regarde comme si nous sommes des animaux de cirque. Naruto a du sentir que quelque chose cloche, car lui aussi lève les yeux, recherchant la source du problème. Neji s'avance vers nous et grince :

« Hey Naruto, j'savais pas que Sasuke était ta pute! Dis-moi, tu pourrais me le prêter le temps d'une nuit? J'aimerais bien savoir s'il est bon au lit... dit-il en se léchant les babines et me toisant de toute son arrogance tout en prenant le soin de mimer un baiser. »

Je sers les dents et le fusille du regard malgré moi, je suis encore étourdi. Je défais brusquement l'emprise de Naruto sur mes mains et m'avance pour aller lui foutre une baffe, à ce putain de Neji. Je l'ai dis, je le redis. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Non, pas cette fois!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 3! Fiouf..<strong>

On as un Neji jaloux O..o 

**Comment vous avez trouvés? É.É moi je m'aime beaucoup d'avoir coupé à ce moment la. Vous devez me détester hein? :') Peu importe. La suite dans deux semaines, si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs ou examens.**

**Reviews s'il vous plait?**


	5. Partie deux

**Coucou lecteurs/lectrices! Je me présente avec la deuxième partie de notre cher chapitre 3! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas posté. Pourquoi? Précisément pour améliorer mon texte, faire quelques modifications et les faire corriger par ma beta; Chisato-ki ! Merci à toi!**

**Au faite, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas trop long, mille mot sinon moins..**

**Bref, Je vous embêtes plus bas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui 31 Septembre ...<strong>

« Hey Naruto, j'savais pas que Sasuke était ta pute! Dis-moi, tu pourrais me le prêter le temps d'une nuit? J'aimerais bien savoir s'il est bon au lit... dit-il en se léchant les babines et me toisant de toute son arrogance tout en prenant le soin de mimer un baiser. »

Je sers les dents et le fusille du regard malgré moi, je suis encore étourdi. Je défais brusquement l'emprise de Naruto sur mes mains et m'avance pour aller lui foutre une baffe, à ce putain de Neji. Je l'ai dis, je le redis. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Non, pas cette fois!

Sans même qu'il ne le voit venir, je lui balance une droite en plein visage. Il s'effondre au sol, en couinant de douleur. Tant mieux pour lui. «Maintenant fou moi la paix connard!» que je lui crache. Je me retourne ensuite vers Naruto et l'observe quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer un sourire fier. Celui-ci semble tellement surpris qu'il ne réagis même pas. Puis je fais quelques pas pour le rejoindre, mais tout à coup, il semble s'animer…

« Attention Sasuke! me hurle Naruto, se précipitant vers moi. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et sans même avoir pu tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il s'y prépare, Neji m'assène un violent coup de pied dans le dos. Je tombe à mon tour par terre. Merde! Quel idiot je fais! Depuis quand on tourne le dos à son adversaire? Je ferme fortement les yeux, commençant à sentir une vive douleur près de l'omoplate.

J'écrase mes jointures au sol, avant de me relever d'un bon. Quand je me retourne pour faire face à la personne étant supposé être Neji, je me retrouve plutôt nez à nez avec un argenté. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'Hidan, ou un truc comme ça.. Je plonge dans ses yeux brûlant d'amusement. Il se moque de moi la! Je fronce les sourcils, quelque peu déstabilisé. Au même moment, il s'apprête à me remettre à terre, pour ensuite m'étrangler j'imagine. Je ferme les yeux fortement, trop pris au dépourvu pour bouger et appréhende la suite des événements. J'attends, mais rien, j'ouvre un œil, peux deux et je vois le blond devant moi, enveloppant le point d'Hidan dans sa grande main.

« Si j'étais toi, je me casserais immédiatement, dit Naruto d'un ton plus que froid que je ne lui reconnais pas - il m'en donne même des frissons dans le dos… Ose le toucher encore une fois et tu vas morfler! Neji, toi aussi, murmure-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci, menaçant plus que jamais. »

La voix de Naruto est ferme, mais elle tremble quelque peu. Non pas de peur, mais de rage.

Hidan dévisage Naruto, puis moi, et encore Naruto, ensuite il dégage son poing avec précaution. Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur, mais plutôt qu'il connaît ses limites. L'aisance avec laquelle le blond avait paré son coup avait été impressionnante. Moi, je brûle d'envie de me venger! Neji se prépare à donner une taloche avec force au beau visage de Naruto.. Beau?

Un bruit de claquement résonne dans la salle. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant que non, ce n'est pas l'énergumène qui a bloqué l'envoie, mais Hidan. Neji semble aussi étonné que moi, bien vite, il fronce les sourcils. Le noir se dégage à son tour, non sans cracher à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y t'prend, imbécile?! lui hurle-t-il. »

L'argenté hausse les épaules et répond d'un air catégorique :

« Imbécile, moi? Qui est-ce qui fonce dans le tas tête baissée hein? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'es pas de taille contre ce gars. Putain, Neji, il a suivit plusieurs cours d'art martiaux. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas? Imbécile ouais… »

Neji fusille son ami du regard et se restreint à obéir. Il me lance un «On se reverra, Uchiha.» et tourne les talons, rageur, non sans donner un coup d'épaule à quelques danseurs

Au même moment, deux agents de sécurité arrivent et nous demandent à Naruto et à moi de partir, ainsi qu'à Neji et sa bande. Je tire la manche de Naruto pour qu'il arrête de fulminer dans son coin et qu'on puisse s'en aller, comme demander.

Quand je me retourne, je remarque que la musique s'est arrêtée, qu'il n'y a plus personne qui danse et… On nous dévisagent. Je ravale ma salive et m'empresse de sortir par la porte cramoisie, la bande de Neji sur les talons. Une fois dehors, on observe l'ennemi s'éloigner.

« On court?

- Quoi on court?

- J'ai envi de me dégourdir les jambes, je suggère d'un air innocent.

- Haaa.. Ok, je vois... je crois? »

Naruto glousse, je lui souris et il part en courant, sans m'attendre. Surpris, je l'observe s'éloigner, puis lui emboîte le pas, non sans hurler qu'il est un idiot. De son coté, le blond glousse encore plus.

* * *

><p><strong>POV extérieur<strong>

« Je m'en vais ailleurs, siffle-t-il, encore sur les nerfs.

- Comme tu veux… »

Neji fait une brève accolade à Sakura. Il faut dire que c'est elle sa meilleure amie. Ensuite à Ino, cogne le point avec les autres garçons puis se plante devant Idan.

« Fais pas de connerie, imbécile.

- Ta gueule et fiche moi la paix, j'vais juste me promener.

- Tss… »

Le brun fait volte face à son vis-à-vis puis, d'une démarche qui se veut frustré et s'en va au loin, prenant la direction menant à l'école. S'il croisait encore ce p'tit con au joli p'tit cul ce soir, il ne se retiendrait pas. Et s'il le cherchait maintenant? Et s'il se vengeait maintenant? Neji fait dévier légèrement sa destination... Tout en marinant dans ses pensés sordides. Celui-ci se retrouve face au petit bar où ils étaient quelques minutes plutôt et se remémore la direction dans laquelle Sasuke et Naruto se sont enfoncés. Puis il se met à courir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Depuis déjà un moment, on s'est arrêtés. Tous le long, on a couru en ligne droite, passant encore une fois, près de se faire foncer dedans pas un auto. Par contre, cette fois-ci on y était pour rien! C'était le feu rouge pour laisser passer les piétons et une voiture avait foncé droit sur nous.

J'ai pris Sasuke par la taille juste à temps pour le tirer vers moi. Il avait réussi à me dépasser dans notre course folle, le batard! On s'était retrouvés tous les deux à terre, lui couché de dos sur moi, les jambes entre les miennes et moi étalé de tout mon long sur le trottoir. Deux passants nous avaient dévisagés avant de continuer leur route. Moi ça m'avait fais rire, leur tête, quand ils nous avaient vu.

Je pouvais entendre son cœur agité et déglutir avec difficulté avant de se relever lentement, encore sous le choc puis il m'avait bafouillé quelques remerciements.

J'avais juré après l'imbécile profond qui conduisait cette voiture avant de me calmer et d'ébouriffer les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, comme pour lui dire que c'était fini. Ensuite, on avait poursuivi notre ligne droite, faisant deux fois plus attention aux voitures. On avait échoué sur le petit pont d'un parc non loin de l'école.

« C'est beau hein..? demandais-je nonchalamment.

-Ouais, dit-il, le gros sourire aux lèvres. »

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke rit jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je le regarde, perplexe. Mais il est beau. Oh que oui, il est beau! Ce rire... on dirait qu'il…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça? demandais-je en observant Sasuke essuyer ses larmes perlant en coin des yeux. Puis il se calme progressivement et finit par me répondre.

- Ben, je faisais juste que de me remémorer la tête qu'avait Neji quand tu as paré son coup d'une seule main. »

J'éclate de rire, bientôt suivit par Sasuke. « Ouais, c'était trop drôle, bon dieu qu'il avait l'air perdu!

- Hn, ouais, dit Sasuke encore en train d'essayer de calmer son fou rire.

- Mais... Toi? Où tu as appris à te battre?

- Ben c'était juste un p'tit coup de point… rien de bien spécial.

- Mouais... Aller dis-moi!

- ...Mon père, répond-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Ha... Et... tu... tu ne voudrais pas me parler un peu de lui..? »

J'attends la réponse de Sasuke, mais rien. Je me retourne vers lui et le voit observer les étoiles trônant magnifiquement dans le ciel. Je fais de même. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler? Peut-être que c'est un sujet délicat? Je dirige (encore) mon attention vers l'ange à mes cotés. Je l'observe longuement.

Ses cheveux, ses cils, son nez, sa bouche légèrement humide, de laquelle sort une fine brume… Tout semble parfait chez lui. Et la lumière que projette la lune sur lui accentue sa beauté. En regardant de plus près, je peux distinguer quelques tremblements…

**POV Sasuke**

Les étoiles... elles sont tellement belles. Libre. Elles sont libres. Elles illuminent dans le ciel, chaque nuit, elles sont toujours au rendez-vous. Depuis quelques minutes, j'observe le ciel et depuis que Naruto est venu me chercher chez moi pour qu'on aille au bar, l'air s'est refroidi.

Je sens un bras glisser sur mes omoplates, m'enserrer et me coller contre un torse. Torse qui appartient à nul autre que l'idiot bien heureux à mes cotés. Aussitôt fait, une douce chaleur assaille mon corps. Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi il se préoccupe tant de mon petit bien-être comme ça? Il me semble que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que des amis font, non? Enfin... pas à ma connaissance.

« Tu as moins froid maintenant?

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'avait fait dire que j'avais froid? je demande, un peu irrité.

- Tu trembles, me répond Naruto, sur un ton moqueur.

- Hn. »

Je me sens vraiment bien, là... Non, je ne me sens pas bien! Je m'en fou OK. La fatigue semble se faire plus oppressante depuis quelques minutes. Oui, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que je viens juste d'écraser ma tête au creux de son cou, et c'est à cause de ça aussi que je viens juste de me blottir un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu aimes les étoiles?

- Ouais….

Le silence de la nuit retombe, bientôt cassé (encore) par la voix de Naruto..

- Hey, Sasuke, me chuchote Naruto, comme pour ne pas briser le moment. Viens, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Je me retourne vers lui pour demander où il veut m'emmener, mais je suis aussitôt coupé par sa main qui vient s'emmêler dans la mienne. Je regarde perplexe, nos deux doigts liés, puis je relève mes iris vers Naruto. Il fait mine de sourire, puis m'entraîne à sa suite. Notre amitié semble très ambiguë…

**POV Extérieur**

Une silhouette non loin des deux tourtereaux, cachée par un arbre, observe ceux-ci prendre la direction, semble-t-il de l'école. Ladite silhouette baisse les yeux, à la recherche d'un bâton potentiellement gros et robuste…

**POV Sasuke**

« Naruto, pourquoi on est sur le toit de l'école?

- Parce qu'on a escaladé l'échelle sur le coté de l'école et que c'est ici qu'on a aboutis. Où est ta précieuse logique, ce soir?

-au lieu de répondre je pousse un grognement.

-Tu n'es jamais venu ici, sérieux? demande-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

- Non... Et à quoi ça m'aurait servi, hein? questionnais-je, perplexe.

- À voir les étoiles de plus près. »

Simplement.

J'observe Naruto quelques secondes, puis lève la tête pour mieux regarder le ciel. C'est vrai qu'on le voit mieux du toit. Il paraît plus dégagé. Plus près. Plus accessible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne la fin de ce chapitre! :D<strong>

**Vous avez aimés? D'après vous, que va faire Neji?**  
><strong>Hé oui, Sasuke aime les étoiles *-* {tout comme moi} :3<strong>

**Huhu, z'avez hâte à la suite?**

**Comment ça va se passer…?….. hihihi é.é**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, c'est à dire celui qui marque la fin (complette) du chapitre 3, hé bien, il n'est vraiment pas long. Moins de mille mots pour tout dire :P**

**Laissez moi un review s'il vous plais. Imaginez le temps que vous passerez à m'écrire trois mots ou à me donner votre avis quand on sait le temps que ça me prend pour rédiger tout ça et publier! Soyez sympa, car nous, auteurs, ça nous fait le plus grand plaisir de recevoir des compliments ainsi que des critiques! Ça nous aident à progresser.**


	6. Partie trois

**Coucouuu! Me**** voila avec la suite du chapitre 3 :D**

**Il ne sera pas long.. Pourquoi? J'aimerais garder un peu de suspense tout de même :o**

**Alors, s'il vous plais, ne m'en voulez paaaas :') et en plus, ça n'a pas été facile de l'écrire bon sang Y_Y Pour tout dire, j'ai vraiment galèré.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et je vous embêtes plus bas :D !**

**(Vous allez me détester mdrr)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Extérieur<strong>

Naruto, ayant entendu de faibles bruits, se retourne vivement et fronce les sourcils, en apercevant une silhouette sombre s'avancer dans la pénombre de la nuit. Puis, la lune dévoile grâce à sa lumière, un garçon aux yeux délirants, arborant un sourire à en donner des sueurs froides. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs noués en une couette basse, tenant un énorme bout de bois dans ses mains. Sasuke se retourne à son tour, interloqué. Quand l'adolescent pose ses iris sur ledit garçon, portant le nom de Neji Hyuga, il en a le souffle coupé. Pourquoi diable cet enfoiré est-il ici? Mais surtout, pourquoi tient-il un bâton…?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Neji? questionne Naruto, plissant les yeux par méfiance. »

Aucune réponse, l'interrogé fait quelques pas et s'arrête à moins d'un mètre du blondinet. Sasuke de son coté commence de plus en plus à paniquer. Finalement la réponse vient.

« Je suis ici pour me venger… hmm.. »

Puis celui-ci fonce sur les deux jeunes, arme en main.

Le blond enveloppe de ses bras l'être, estime-t-il à protéger, et se prend une bourrade assez forte en plein sur le crâne. Durement sonné, il tombe au sol dans un cri rauque et douloureux. Un liquide écarlate coule de la plais béante causée par l'arme de bois. Le blessé presse ses doigts sur la dite blessure afin de limiter la perte de sang.

« Naruto! »

Son ange s'accroupit à côté lui complètement affolé. Ne sachant que faire dans une telle situation il se commence à lui parler, mais seul un écho de voix parviens aux oreilles du blond. Il ferme les yeux, emprunt d'un mal de tête monumentale.

« Naruto? Reste avec moi, tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux! Tu m'entends?»

L'assaillant observe la scène, satisfait de ses bons soins à l'égard de garçon presque inerte, au sol. S'il ne bouge pas trop, il pourrait se le faire aussi. Il est minuit, si ce n'est pas plus. Personne ne pourra leur venir en aide, à ces deux con la. Tous dorment, ou son parti pour la fin de semaine. Sans compter que l'école est un peu (beaucoup) éloigné des maisons. Celle-ci est plus situé sur une route où seul trois maisons trônent, mais elles son environ à trois, sinon quatre kilomètres. Un pont sépare le tout, du côté Est son les demeures et Ouest l'école.

« Hé bien, c'est parfait, maintenant plus personne ne peut te protéger, Sa-su-ke.

-T'es un malade mentale! rugit l'adressé. T'aurais pu le tuer, putain! Et pourquoi t'as fais ça? Espèce de taré! »

Neji ignore les plaintes et insultes et comble la distance le séparant de son objectif. De son coté, Sasuke écarquille les yeux et s'installe devant Naruto, afin de le protéger d'une quelconque menace. L'autre lui empoigne sans délicatesse son col et le projette violemment au sol, puis il s'installe à califourchon sur lui. Il en profite pour lui assener quelques claques au visage.

À ses yeux, ce p'tit con au joli p'tit cul ne vaut même pas un coup de poing, il est plus considéré comme une pute. Oui. Une traînée qu'on doit remettre à sa place. Une pétasse qui n'a pas fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Ledit p'tit con se débat rudement et beugle des injures, sans succès, car Neji réussi à le maîtriser. Les poignets retenus au dessus de sa tête, les jambes maintenus par un genou de son bourreau, Sasuke tente tant bien que mal de se dégager. Rien n'y fait. Une main baladeuse vient se placer près de sa ceinture et la saisit d'un geste brusque tiré vers le haut, et du même coup, un couinement de douleur étouffée retentit. Elle glisse lentement, faisant son tour de taille pour arriver juste au dessus de ses fesses et baisser son pantalon… Le brun écarquille les yeux et se débat avec bien plus de hargne cette fois-ci. Neji, de son côté, domine totalement. Il retire le boxer gênant ses futurs actes, puis considère rapidement que "sa pute" n'aurait pas besoin de préparation. Le froid mord la chair fragile, délicate, de Sasuke. Il la happe. Fouette la peau blanche, devenant rosé peu à peu.

« Arrête de gigoter, je suis certain que tu va aimer... susurre-t-il d'un ton sensuel et calculé. »

Le brun se met à égosiller de plus bel, malgré son mal de gorge à force de le faire. Maintenant, la voix lui manque. Neji l'étrangle, en attendant qu'il se calme, mais il veille à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes non plus. Sasuke suffoque, le blanc de ses yeux tournent dangereusement dans les tons rouges.

Finalement, son débat cesse après quelques minutes, fatiguer de se tortiller dans tous sens pour se dégager, sans jamais aucun résultat, mais surtout à cause de sa douleur lancinante et de son manque d'aire. Son bourreau en profite pour installer ses jambes dénudés de chaque coté de ses hanches. Mais avant de passer à l'acte, Neji prend le temps d'examiner avec envie son trophée, non sans resserrer les hanches de sa victime, au cas ou il essaierait de s'échapper.

La peau de porcelaine est aussi douce que celle d'un bébé… le fessier (ultra sexy) du brun est tellement attirant qu'il a du mal à rester en place.. Il se réjouit car ledit brun n'a aucun poil, c'est à croire qu'il n'a pas encore eu sa puberté. Si froide, si douce, si alléchante, si attirante…. Il veut toucher toutes les parcelles de ce corps. Il veut lui lécher les fesses, les tétons, le bas ventre... partout. Il veut lui faire plein de choses. Et pour le comble, il a un spectateur... tout cela promet.

Sasuke de son coté, examine la situation, malgré ses yeux embrumés d'eau salée. Il ne donnerait certainement pas le plaisir à Neji de pleurer devant lui. Alors il retient ses larmes. Celui-ci tourne sa tête vers Naruto, assagis au sol, observant la scène en tentant vainement de se lever pour lui venir en aide.

« Naruto... souffle Sasuke, dans un murmure douloureux. Naru... interpel-t-il encore. Naruto! s'exclame-t-il, cette fois-ci plus fortement, suivis de toussotements secs. »

Le concerné plonge ses iris dans ceux de Sasuke. Il peut y lire le sentiment d'infériorité, de l'impuissance, de la supplique, de la peur, de la rage. Tout cela contenancé dans deux prunelles couleurs charbon. C'est trop pour Sasuke, il verse une larme silencieuse.. Une deuxième, ainsi qu'une troisième et le torrent éclate. Il est secoué en tous sens par de violents sanglots. Il a mal à la gorge, il a mal au coeur, il a mal partout. Son corps lui fait mal, il le fait souffrir. Il voudrait tellement disparaître, là, maintenant.

Puis Naruto porte son regard vers Neji, qui reluque ainsi ouvertement SON ange. Il doit faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne passe à l'action. Oui! Et vite. Le temps presse. Il doit se lever. Il doit absolument se lever.

À peine est il à quatre pattes au sol, que le bourreau de Sasuke commence à revenir de sa contemplation. Il tourne la tête vers Naruto.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ce que tu vas voir, Na-ru-to. »

Cette agaçante tendance à toujours détacher les syllabes des noms lui égosille encore plus la mauvaise humeur, le blond le déteste, et c'est encore plus fâchant de voir une personne si insensible de remords et dépourvu de conscience, sur le point de briser Sasuke.

Puis Neji retourne son attention vers le garçon, les cheveux en bataille et le regard suppliant. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux rouges. Le brun pleur énormément, et il a du mal à respirer par dessus ses sanglots dévastateurs et sa gorge endoloris. Neji aime ça, le voir dans cet état. Ho oui, c'est très excitant même. Il soulève le bassin de sa proie, caressant les fesses de celui-ci très doucement. Trop doucement. La douceur étant bien plus ravageuse et frustrante pour sa victime. Et le moment vient. Il se prépare à s'enfoncer en lui sans scrupule. À seulement le pénétrer. Simplement. Comme si c'était une des choses les plus normales qui soit, même si la personne ne veut pas. Même si cette personne pleure. Même si elle a peur. Même si elle le supplie. Un sourire démoniaque étire ses lèvres. Sa verge douloureusement tendu frôle doucement les fesses rosées pas le froid.

« NEJI! NON! NON! ARRÊÊÊÊT.. »

Et son cri s'étouffe, son souffle se coupe, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>À LIRE ABSOLUMENT<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**J'ai coupé juste au moment le plus intéressant! Hihihi :3 C'est pas trop sadique j'espère hein? Parce que je vous réserve quelque chose d'encore plus sadique! Je ne publie pas avant d'avoir jugé que j'ai eu assez de reviews.**

**À vous de voir.**

**En attendant la suite, voici un bout de phrase du prochain chapitre :3**

**:**

_**« ..ce liquide écarlate coulant sans retenue le long de mes fesses, finissant par sécher, pour qu'une autre couche se rajoute. »**_


End file.
